


Fun & Games (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Nothing explicit, Oh My God, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Party Games, Strip Poker, Student Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Voilà désormais trois ans que Dean partageait un logement avec son meilleur ami Castiel et les choses lui convenaient parfaitement comme cela. Castiel était déjà entré dans la vie active depuis deux ans, travaillant comme conservateur du patrimoine au Kansas City Museum, mais partager les frais de leur appartement était un soulagement pour chacun. De plus, ils étaient désormais rentrés dans une routine confortable qui rythmait leur vie de la plus agréable des façons.Cependant, lorsque Dean cache en réalité ses sentiments pour Castiel et qu'ils décident de faire un strip-poker à leur appartement, leur routine pourrait bien s'en trouver perturbée.[Suptober, jour 14]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Fun & Games (FR)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bab_Unofficial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_Unofficial/gifts).



> Hello !  
> Désolée pour le retard, je vous poste trois OS d'un coup pour me faire pardonner :). Je suis plutôt contente de celui-ci. Merci encore à Noémie pour ses supers corrections et bonne lecture !

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Dean décida d’éteindre son ordinateur et de faire une pause dans sa rédaction. Cette dernière année en université d’ingénierie commençait à lui mener la vie dure et, honnêtement, il avait hâte d’obtenir son diplôme et d’être engagé quelque part. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un emploi dans la même ville et n’aurait pas à se chercher un autre appartement.

Voilà désormais trois ans qu’il partageait un logement avec son meilleur ami Castiel et les choses lui convenaient parfaitement comme cela. Castiel était déjà entré dans la vie active depuis deux ans, travaillant comme conservateur du patrimoine au Kansas City Museum, mais partager les frais de leur appartement était un soulagement pour chacun. De plus, ils étaient désormais rentrés dans une routine confortable qui rythmait leur vie de la plus agréable des façons. Le plus souvent, ils invitaient des amis le vendredi soir et passaient une soirée autour d’une bière. Le samedi était réservé à une soirée jeux vidéo où Castiel finissait souvent par gagner et léguer son tour de vaisselle de la semaine à Dean. Le dimanche soir rimait avec films et pop-corn tandis que le mardi était pour une soirée jeux de société. Le mercredi, enfin, ils commandaient toujours chez le traiteur japonais au coin de la rue et zappaient entre Netflix et YouTube jusqu’à être trop fatigués pour ranger leurs assiettes et les laisser sur la table basse du salon.

Dean s’étira à son bureau avant de se lever. Il ferma doucement son ordinateur portable et posa les lunettes qu’ils utilisaient pour travailler dessus, se massant doucement la nuque. Lorsqu’il éteignit la lumière de son bureau, sa chambre fût plongée dans le noir et, comme pour confirmer l’heure tardive, son ventre se mit à grogner doucement.

\- "Ok…" Soupira-t-il en portant une main à son ventre. Il était temps pour lui qu’il retourne dans le monde réel.

Au-dehors, il entendait Castiel remuer quelques casseroles et il sourit doucement. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son ami pour leur faire à manger lorsqu’il était lui-même trop plongé dans ses cours pour s’en soucier et, vraiment, Castiel n’était pas un si mauvais cuisinier qu’il le prétendait. Dean marcha à l’aveugle jusqu’à sa porte et l’ouvrit sur une bonne odeur de fromage chaud. Grognant avec envie et un appétit décuplé, il s’approcha de la cuisine pour trouver son colocataire en train de ranger quelques ustensiles de cuisine, le four ronronnant doucement derrière lui. Dean vint s’appuyer contre l’îlot central avec un sourire détendu.

\- "Quoi de beau, chef ?" Demanda Dean en haussant la voix dans l’espoir de surprendre Castiel.

Ce dernier ne sursauta pourtant même pas, l’ayant probablement entendu arriver sans le montrer. Il rangea la spatule qu’il avait dans la main avant de répondre à Dean avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Gratin de macaroni aux quatre fromages !" Annonça fièrement Castiel en se retournant vers lui.

\- "Wow." Répondit Dean en haussant les sourcils, réellement surpris. "Et qu’ai-je fais pour mériter l’un de mes plats préférés ce soir ?"

Castiel sourit davantage et haussa les épaules, retournant à son rangement. Il prit le temps de rincer un couteau avant de répondre.

\- "Tu n’as pratiquement pas quitté ta chambre de l’après-midi, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d’un remontant."

Et c’était aussi simple que ça. Cela faisait désormais 7 ans que Dean et Castiel se connaissaient, ils s’étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l’école et ne s’étaient plus vraiment quittés depuis. De ce fait, Castiel lisait bien évidemment en Dean comme dans un livre ouvert et le contraire était également vrai. Ils étaient des confidents l’un pour l’autre, des frères presque, des piliers sur lesquels s’appuyer lorsque tout allait trop vite autour d’eux. Dean et Castiel avaient réellement fait les 400 coups au lycée avant de rentrer ensemble dans la vie terrifiante qu’était celle d’étudiant ou — pour Castiel — de travailleur actif. Par-dessus tout, ils avaient toujours été là l’un pour l’autre. Dean s’était montré plus que présent lors du divorce des parents de Castiel et de la débâcle familiale qui s’en était suivit, il avait même sorti son ami d’une très mauvaise passe avec la drogue ce pour quoi Castiel lui serait à jamais reconnaissant. Castiel, quant à lui, avait soutenu Dean lorsque Mary Winchester avait perdu son combat contre la maladie et que John passait environ trois quarts de son temps au bar à noyer son chagrin tandis que ses fils restaient désemparés à la maison. Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Castiel les avait accueillis, Sam et lui, dans sa demeure pour simplement leur permettre de souffler.

Ce genre d’évènements liait des destins pendant bien longtemps lorsqu’ils étaient vécus de la sorte. Cependant, bien que Dean chérisse son amitié avec Castiel plus que tout, il avait dû se rendre à l’évidence un an auparavant. Dean n’était pas spécialement réputé pour ses longues introspections, mais il fut bien obligé d’admettre au bout de plusieurs mois de vie commune que son amitié pour Castiel s’était peut-être muée en sentiment plus concret et ô combien handicapant dans sa situation.

D’accord, peut-être qu’il en pinçait pour Castiel. Un petit peu. Bon, à la bonne heure ! Il n’était même pas certain que c’était réciproque alors il n’allait certainement pas gâcher 7 ans d’amitié sur une simple… envie ? Bon sang, il avait passé des soirées entières à retourner cette question dans sa tête, encore et encore jusqu’à en attraper des migraines, et il était enfin parvenu à la conclusion que s’il n’avait pas la confirmation absolue de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, alors il ne tenterait rien. Cela revenait peut-être à abandonner sans se battre, mais, peu importe, ce qu’il avait là était trop précieux pour prendre des décisions à la légère. Il n’était même pas certain que Castiel aime les hommes ! Enfin si, peut-être, son ami se qualifiait comme étant "pansexuel". Ce à quoi Dean lui répondait toujours que c’était simplement " _être un putain de bisounours, mais en plus compliqué, juste pour m’emmerder._ "

Quoi qu’il en soit, après des mois de débats internes, Dean se retrouvait toujours là au milieu de cette cuisine, avec un meilleur ami et accessoirement colocataire qu’il aimait un peu plus chaque jour, mais auprès duquel il devait continuer de faire semblant pour entretenir cette routine idéale dans laquelle ils s’étaient installée. Dean sourit tendrement à Castiel qui avait désormais fini de ranger la cuisine et, se rendant compte qu’il le regardait peut-être depuis un peu trop longtemps maintenant, soupira et partit s’affaler dans le canapé pour choisir leur programme.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur face à un film d’horreur si lamentable que Dean fût saisi d’un fou rire en plein milieu et manqua de s’étouffer avec un macaroni. Lors du dessert, Dean se leva et revint avec deux crèmes glacées — vanille pour lui et un parfum beaucoup plus sophistiqué pour Castiel comme mangue sauvage ou peu importe — afin de finir leur repas. Étonnamment, Dean n’était pas spécialement fatigué malgré sa longue journée de travail et considérant le débit de parole que Castiel avait toujours face au film, son ami non plus. Lorsque le générique commença à défiler sur l’écran, Dean soupira.

\- "Tu commences à quelle heure demain déjà ?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

Castiel s’étira sur le canapé avant de retomber lourdement dedans.

\- "11h00, je fais la fermeture." Dit-il en grimaçant. "Mais je ne cracherais pas sur une grasse matinée à vrai dire."

Dean laissa échapper un " _mmh_ " contemplatif avant de se tourner vers son ami.

\- "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es partant pour rallonger un peu la soirée ? Je commence tard aussi demain et j’avoue que j’aimerais bien profiter des dernières heures du week-end sans penser à ma fichue rédaction." Il grimaça.

À ces mots, Castiel rit doucement et Dean connaissait déjà sa réponse rien qu’à l’expression de son visage.

\- "Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?" Demanda Castiel en haussant un sourcil défiant.

Dean prit un court instant pour réfléchir avant que son regard ne se pose sur le tiroir dans lequel reposaient tous leurs jeux de société. Aussitôt, son cerveau se mit en marche pour l’amener vers une idée qui étira progressivement un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Certes, il avait depuis bien longtemps établi qu’il ne pouvait pas révéler ses sentiments à Castiel, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il ne pouvait pas en profiter de-ci de-là quand l’occasion se présentait.

\- "Un jeu de cartes ?" Proposa Dean en tournant à nouveau un visage angélique vers Castiel. "Tu sais jouer au poker ?"

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme c’était toujours le cas quand une situation lui échappait quelque peu.

\- "Euh… On ne peut pas dire ça non. Ça m’a toujours paru assez compliqué quand je t’ai vu y jouer en soirée." Répondit lentement Castiel, ses yeux bleus et curieux fixés sur Dean.

\- "C’est assez simple une fois que tu as compris les bases !" Assura Dean en se penchant déjà pour ouvrir le tiroir, son plan bien en tête. "Je peux t’apprendre si tu veux, ça t’évitera de te faire dépouiller par Gabriel la prochaine fois qu’on y jouera."

Comme il l’espérait, ces paroles semblèrent débloquer quelque chose dans l’esprit de Castiel, car celui-ci se redressa avec un intérêt nouveau avant de hocher la tête.

\- "D’accord, mais à une seule condition." Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils davantage. "On ne parie pas d’argent. J’ai déjà Charlie à rembourser à cause de notre dernière soirée."

Dean rit doucement à la mention de ce stupide pari que Castiel avait royalement perdu tandis qu’il se réinstallait dans le canapé avec le jeu de carte en main.

\- "Ok, ok. Ça me va. Mais on a quand même besoin de pimenter les choses sinon le poker est beaucoup moins drôle." Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant sous le regard innocent de Castiel avant de reprendre. "Faute de mieux… On peut essayer un strip-poker ?"

Tandis que ces mots quittaient sa bouche, Dean sentait son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà vu Castiel dénudé de nombreuses fois auparavant et, bien qu’il eût toujours apprécié ce qu’il y voyait, il devait avouer que ce contexte-ci serait autrement amusant. Néanmoins, Castiel resta interdit et inexpressif si longtemps face à lui que Dean perdit rapidement son sourire.

\- "Je veux dire, non… Bien sûr que non, je plaisantais. Est-ce que-

\- Strip poker, ça me va." Le coupa Castiel.

Son ami avait répondu avec tellement d’assurance que Dean fût pris de court un instant avant de se reprendre. Castiel était d’accord avec son idée, vraiment ?

\- "Mais c’est assez inégal." Reprit Castiel en faisant la moue. "Tu connais déjà le jeu, je vais me retrouver à poil en moins de dix minutes."

 _C’est l’idée_ , pensa Dean. Mais comme il éprouvait néanmoins de la compassion pour Castiel, il regarda autour de lui avant de se lever.

\- "Mélange les cartes, je reviens." Dit-il à Castiel.

Rapidement, il arriva dans la cuisine et commença à chercher dans le placard juste en dessous de l’îlot central.

\- "Est-ce qu’il nous reste des bouteilles de vendredi ?" Demanda Dean tandis que ses yeux balayaient le contenu du placard.

\- "Je crois que Benny a laissé une bouteille de Xérès oui." Répondit Castiel depuis le salon.

Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Du Xérès, sérieusement… Benny se prenait pour un pirate des temps modernes ou quoi ?

\- "C’est une insulte que d’appeler du Xérès de l’alcool quand on à moins de 40 ans, mais… soit, ça fera l’affaire." Dit Dean en s’emparant de ladite bouteille avant de partir à la recherche de gobelets en plastique.

\- "C’est plutôt un ensemble de vins coupés à l’eau de vie en fait, mais tu savais que-

\- Cas." Soupira à nouveau Dean alors qu’il revenait au salon avec ses trouvailles.

Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder dans la direction de Castiel pour savoir que celui-ci avait lourdement levé les yeux au ciel. Dean se réinstalla dans le canapé et posa la bouteille de Xérès ainsi que les gobelets sur la table basse. Il débuta ses explications tout en servant le premier fond de gobelet.

\- "Bon, les règles sont simples. Si tu perds un tour au poker, tu enlèves un vêtement et le dernier à poil à gagné." Il s’empara d'un autre gobelet. "Cependant… Vu que je suis un professeur extrêmement sympa et magnanime, on aura trois jokers chacun." Dean pointa la bouteille d’alcool du doigt. "De ce fait, tu si perds une manche, tu as le droit de choisir de boire un gobelet cul sec plutôt que d’enlever un vêtement. On aura trois jokers chacun pour toute la soirée. Ça te va monsieur je sais tout ?"

Castiel ne releva pas le commentaire et regarda Dean verser le dernier verre avec une attention toute particulière. Il semblait bien plus concentré qu’il ne voulait le laisser paraître jusque-là et Dean esquissa un sourire. Castiel avait toujours été compétiteur.

\- "Si les trois jokers sont uniquement utilisables sur l’ensemble de la soirée, alors trois ce n’est pas assez." Protesta Castiel. "Je n’y connais vraiment rien ! Montre à cinq au moins ? S’il te plaît ?" Ajouta-t-il avec une expression suppliante plus que prononcée qui arriva droit au cœur de Dean.

Celui-ci roula des yeux avant de sortir quatre nouveaux gobelets.

\- "Oui, bon, si tu veux. Cinq jokers chacun alors, mais n’espère pas que c’est ce qui va te sauver de ne pas exposer ce superbe slip léopard que je t’ai offert pour Thanksgiving l’an dernier." Répondit Dean avec un sourire moqueur.

Castiel le poussa avec son pied depuis l’autre bout du canapé et retint un commentaire sur le fait que lui, au moins, il n’achetait pas de sous-vêtements Scooby-Doo sciemment. Néanmoins, il laissa passer la remarque et se redressa sur le canapé tandis que Dean commençait à distribuer les cartes. À en juger par le sourire sur le visage de Dean, ce dernier était plus que confiant.

* * *

Il s’avéra que Castiel était soit un sacré bon menteur, soit il avait un _fichu_ don pour le poker. Dean continua de râler dans son coin tandis qu’il était déjà en caleçon et chaussettes sur le canapé, ses cinq verres de Xérès entièrement vides sur la table basse tandis que trois du côté de Castiel étaient encore remplis. Sans parler du fait que celui-ci était encore parfaitement habillé et même vautré parmi les couvertures dans une attitude désinvolte qui ne fit que vexer Dean davantage.

Lui-même était recroquevillé et continuait de fixer ses cartes avec une expression boudeuse, l’alcool lui faisant déjà tourner la tête pour ne rien arranger.

\- "Tu fais la tête." Fit inutilement remarquer Castiel tandis qu’il abattait d’autres cartes sur leur terrain de jeu improvisé.

\- "Je ne fais pas la- Bordel c’est pas vrai !" S’exclama soudainement Dean dans un geste rageur tandis que Castiel remportait encore cette manche. "Mec, je n’ai plus rien à enlever là !"

Castiel haussa un sourcil presque cruel.

\- "Tu as encore tes chaussettes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas enlevées en premier d’ailleurs ?" Demanda-t-il en inclinant encore une fois sa tête sur le côté.

Dean se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse en posant son jeu de cartes avec mauvaise humeur sur l’accoudoir du canapé. La vérité était qu’il avait toujours été un peu frileux dans leur appartement, quelle que soit la température qu’indiquait le thermomètre, mais il préférait dix fois se mettre nu devant Castiel que de l’avouer de vive voix. Finalement, il commença à tirer sur sa chaussette gauche avec réticence avant de laisser le pauvre bout de tissu tomber au sol. S’il tombait malade à cause de ce fichu jeu qu’il avait lui-même initié, il ne jouerait plus jamais au poker.

En assistant à la mauvaise fois évidente de son ami, Castiel dut retenir un sourire. Finalement, le poker était assez instinctif selon lui et il prenait même plaisir à y jouer désormais.

\- "On fait une dernière partie avant d’aller dormir ?" Demanda Castiel en rassemblant les cartes pour les mélanger à nouveau.

Dean soupira bruyamment.

\- "Quoi, pour que je retourne dans ma chambre pieds nus et le cul à l’air ?" Bougonna Dean.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et commença à distribuer les cartes en silence, ignorant un instant le caractère de mauvais perdant de Dean ainsi que son corps nu et frissonnant devant lui. Il réfléchit brièvement à une alternative avant de se mordre l’intérieur de la joue avec appréhension quant à la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Peut-être que ces deux gobelets de Xérès avaient fini par lui monter au cerveau finalement… Castiel n’avait jamais particulièrement bien tenu l’alcool. Cependant, il fut le premier surpris — et mortifié — suite aux mots interdits qui sortirent alors de sa bouche :

\- "J’ai une autre idée. Pour la dernière partie, je t’accorde un joker supplémentaire." Débuta Castiel, son ventre se serrant quant à la tournure qu’allaient bientôt prendre les évènements.

\- "Mmh ?" Répondit Dean avec un regard interrogateur, sa curiosité lui apportant visiblement un regain d’intérêt.

\- "Si je te bats encore une fois sur cette partie…" Il tendit quelques cartes à Dean, faces cachées. "Tu auras le droit de refuser d’enlever les vêtements. Mais dans ce cas, tu devras me faire confiance et me laisser t’imposer un… défi ?"

Dean haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner complètement vers Castiel, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Il resta interdit un instant avant de prendre une inspiration et se finalement s’emparer des cartes que Castiel lui tendait.

\- "…Est-ce que je vais encore le regretter ?" Demanda Dean avec sérieux.

Castiel déglutit. Il n’avait aucune bonne réponse à cette question. Est-ce qu’il était lui-même certain de ce qu’il était en train de faire ? Pas du tout. Mais il avait besoin que Dean joue ce soir, car tout de suite, il se sentait courageux.

-"Non." Mentit-il.

Dean sembla le jauger un instant avant de finir par hocher la tête. Ainsi, une autre partie s’engagea dans un silence empli de concentration. Chacun savait qu’il y avait un réel enjeu à cette partie même si Dean avançait à l’aveugle cette fois. Qu’importe l’issue de la partie, il savait déjà qu’il choisirait le défi de Castiel, juste parce qu’il était joueur et doté d’une curiosité bien trop grande pour ne pas le mener à sa perte un jour. De plus, cette rougeur qu’il avait cru voir subtilement apparaître sur le visage de Castiel lorsque ce dernier avait imposé sa condition ne cessait de venir lui torturer l’esprit. _Il devait savoir_.

Bien évidemment, comme si cela avait été destiné à se produire depuis le début, Dean abattit ses cartes sur le canapé juste pour voir ses chances de victoire être anéanties par Castiel quelques secondes après. Ses épaules retombèrent lourdement, l’adrénaline du jeu retombant pour laisser place à la défaite. Il ne dit pas un mot, à peine surpris cependant, et leva les yeux vers Castiel qui lui offrait un sourire compatissant. Dean soupira et joignit ses mains devant lui en haussant les épaules.

\- "Ok _Doc Holliday_ , tu m’as eu cow-boy…" Grimaça Dean. "Bon… Joker. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?"

Castiel sembla soudainement nerveux en face de lui ce qui n’aida pas Dean à se détendre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain, tandis que Castiel reposait toutes les cartes sur la table.

\- "Je… J’ai besoin que tu fermes les yeux. Il faut que ce soit une surprise sinon je… Enfin, peu importe. Ferme les yeux s’il te plaît." Castiel balbutia face à lui.

Dean l’observa un moment sans rien dire avant de finalement prendre une discrète inspiration et de fermer les yeux. Aussitôt, le salon disparut autour de lui, le beau visage de Castiel s’estompa derrière ses paupières tandis qu’il essayait d’ignorer son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. L’ambiance était soudainement devenue particulière dans leur appartement, et ce depuis que Castiel avait abordé cette histoire de défi. L’instinct de Dean lui criait que c’était le moment ultime pour faire confiance à son ami car quelque chose d’important se tramait. Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer davantage, il le savait, c’est tout.

Dean resta le plus calme possible tandis qu’il essayait d’écouter ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. En premier lieu, seule la respiration rapide de Castiel se fit entendre tandis que Dean restait droit à sa place, serrant doucement ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour maîtriser le trac qu’il sentait monter en lui. Après quelques secondes, il entendit du mouvement devant lui et sentit le canapé se soulever un peu, comme si son ami venait de changer de position. Soudain, il sentit cette même respiration rapide tout près de son visage et fronça doucement les sourcils, confus. N’y tenant plus, Dean ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres avant que ces dernières ne soient recouvertes par leurs consœurs, chaudes et humides. Douces et pourtant tremblantes.

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, sous le choc alors que son palpitant ratait un autre battement. Immédiatement, il tomba sur le visage de Castiel doucement collé au sien et il ravala cette exclamation se surprise qui était montée le long de sa gorge. Le baiser n’en était pas vraiment un tandis que Castiel se recula rapidement avec nervosité pour regarder Dean dans les yeux, leurs visages toujours aussi proches et figés dans l’instant. Dean regardait Castiel qui le regardait en retour et tout s’émiettait autour d’eux dans un silence chargé d’électricité et de non-dits. Dean se sentait mourir et renaître en même temps, silencieusement dans ce corps qui lui paraissait d’un coup si étroit.

\- "Tu…?" Murmura Dean sans jamais parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Castiel se lécha fébrilement la lèvre inférieure avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête, le visage si dévasté par la peur du rejet actuellement que Dean avait l’impression de s’être transformé en son pire cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une telle expression sur le visage de Castiel, Cas qui l’avait embrassé, Cas qui avait peur de sa réaction, Cas qui lui portait tant d’importance actuellement. Castiel qui l’aimait.

Dans un élan de combativité et sûrement de soulagement, Dean combla à nouveau le vide entre leurs deux bouches et glissa une de ses mains à l’arrière du crâne de Castiel pour le maintenir tout près, l’empêchant de s’enfuir cette fois. Une fois la surprise passée pour Castiel, Dean put presque voir tout son corps s’alléger et fondre dans leur baiser partagé. Ce simple contact semblait ouvrir tellement de portes qu’ils avaient été trop aveugles pour voir auparavant que Dean en avait presque la tête qui tournait. _Est-ce que Cas en avait eu au moins autant envie que lui pendant tout ce temps ?_ Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de son colocataire, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber tout de suite.

Mais il tomba quand même lorsque Castiel le poussa doucement sur le canapé pour qu’il s’allonge sous lui. Il tomba à nouveau dans ce grand lit dans la chambre de Castiel, plus tard dans la nuit alors qu’il ne parvenait pas à quitter le corps de l’autre des lèvres. Il tomba et tomba et tomba toute la nuit durant, dégringolant dans la plus exquise et libératrice des chutes alors qu’un sourire fendait leurs deux visages dans la frénésie du moment. Dean ne cessa de tomber, mais il ne le fit pas tout seul, se raccrochant à la seule chose qu’il n’avait jamais espérée ces dernières années et qu’il pouvait enfin effleurer des doigts désormais.

Finalement, il fut incapable de rester en colère contre Castiel pour l’avoir platement battu au poker, tout comme il fût incapable de se détacher de lui cette nuit-là. Tandis que les rayons du soleil filtraient par les volets fermés de la chambre de Castiel, Dean caressait doucement le visage de son amant dans le creux de l’oreiller avec une tendresse nouvelle, fasciné. Il attendit à peine que Castiel ouvre les yeux pour lui voler un autre baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

\- "Hey… Je n’ai aucune foutue idée de ce qu’on a fait de ma chaussette restante hier."

Lorsque Castiel laissa échapper un gloussement rauque avant de l’attirer un peu plus à lui, Dean se promit de tout faire pour entendre ce son tous les matins désormais. Ils allaient avoir besoin de plus de soirées de jeu de société à partir de maintenant…

**Author's Note:**

> Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais également écrit leur nuit torride mais l'OS commençait à être long pour le Suptober, désolée :p ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires, je serai ravie d'en discuter :)  
> À tout de suite pour le jour 15 !


End file.
